


All In My Head.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: Spencer had dealt with crushes before but never one like this, he worked so closely to you and he worried it would become obvious that he liked you so he started to ignore you; not the smartest idea to pop into the genius’ mind.





	All In My Head.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was posted first on my tumblr "sapphicpage" so check out my blog to get fics first!

__

Spencer knew he was the best at what he did, few people thought like he did or had the mental capacity to recite crucial information that could change the course a case was going in completely. He didn’t like to brag but he considered himself very focused and able to do his job to the best of his abilities; that was until you walked into his life. Since JJ made the change to profiler, Hotch had brought in another member to become their liaison. From the moment you walked into the room, the smell of your floral perfume wafting in Spencer’s direction - whatever concentration he had shifted over to you.

It was a little embarrassing, your desk was right next to his which meant that on occasions where he had actual, serious work to be focusing on, he’d find himself getting distracted by the sound of your laugh or how every hour and a quarter on the dot you’d get up to get another cup of coffee, asking everyone around you if they wanted on. When it came time for you to ask Spencer if he wanted a cup, he was always quick to shake his head and the duck it back down to look at the books in front of him. It remained like this for a while.

He didn’t consider himself to be an socially awkward person so why was it so impossible to have a normal conversation with you? It took so much effort to share a few sentences with you when his brain was too busy buzzing with thoughts, about you. After a few months of you working at the BAU Spencer realised that he had a crush, the reason that he found it so difficult to speak to you without looking like an idiot was because of his attraction. This was different from his other crushes though, while he wasn’t the most flirty of guys he had the confidence to at least ask someone on a date but with you, it was just different.

“Spencer? Coffee?” You asked as you walked past his desk, the material of your yellow dress flowing gently. The way you dressed reminded him of an less intense Garcia, warm colours and comfy fabrics, a dainty heart necklace around your neck and your glasses nestled on top of your head; it always brought a smile onto his face. Even though he always said no, you always asked because it was just polite and maybe eventually he’d put his need for coffee in your hands. But, no. Spencer just smiled with a closed mouth and shook his head, looking back down at the case photos in front of him. If he had stayed looking at you for a little while longer he would have seen how the bubbly smile on your face dropped.

As you walked over to the coffee machine, you tried desperately to remember whatever it was you did to make Spencer not like you. You’d been trying as best you could to talk to him, you’d even read his favourite books so you could discuss them with him but whenever you tried to spark up a conversation he’d find a distraction and leave. It was starting to hurt badly especially considering your feelings for him. Since day one when you walked into the conference room and spotted the handsome doctor out the corner of your eye, you’d been smitten by the way he spoke and his general mannerisms.

By now you were certain that everyone knew how you felt about him, it was difficult to keep your heart eyes subtle. It was JJ who hinted at it first over lunch with the girls, making you splutter your drink almost over the whole table.

“So, Spence has been looking pretty good recently. Don’t you agree, (Y/N)?” Immediately everyone caught on to what she was hinting at and then all eyes were on you and the redness in your cheeks only grew. Garcia’s smile was so wide you wondered how her cheeks weren’t hurting and Emily sported a raised eyebrow and smirk to match. You’d made them promise not to tell Spencer about your feelings as you didn’t want to compromise your job or the very little friendship you had with him.

After dumping a few sugars into your coffee and adding a bit of milk, you picked up your cup and started to walk over to Garcia’s office. In your other hand you held your phone which you used to text Emily and JJ.

_“I’m having boy troubles, I need to talk to you guys.”_

Garcia’s office had become sort of a therapist’s room for you, all the colour was comforting and Penelope always knew how to make you feel better, she had been like a big sister since you joined and she’d happily spend hours listening to you talk about your problems.

“Pen, I’m not sure how long I can do this.” You groaned over dramatically as you walked into the room, walking over to her desk and pulled yourself up and onto it. Garcia leant back in her chair and looked at you, a fluffy pink pen twirling between her fingers.

“Let me guess, boy wonder still hasn’t caught on that you’ve got the hots for him?” There was sympathy in her voice as she looked up at you and noted the defeat on your face, not even the warm coffee in your hands could cheer you up; which was saying a lot considering how addicted you were to the stuff.

“Yes! I think he hates me, why else would he be ignoring me like this.” You whined but managed to give a small smile to Garcia as she opened her arms up for a hug, she wrapped you up in her warmth until there was a cough at the door.

“Boy troubles? You still haven’t cracked Reid yet?” Emily and JJ walked in together, JJ went straight for the jar of lollipops on Garcia’s desk and pulled two out, giving one to Emily before they sat down.

All you could manage was an exasperated sigh and a nod at your head, all they were doing right now was reminding you about how much Spencer disliked you, if it had been anyone else you’d survive but it felt so personal since it was him.

“He refuses to speak to me and when he has to, the conversation lasts for maybe five seconds before he excuses himself to go do something else. What did I do to him?” You’d spend what felt like a forever going through every joke you’d made in his presence, every awkward plane ride home next to him, every single interaction but there was nothing; you’d been nothing but pleasant.

The girls shared a similar pitiful look, while they might not have been making you feel any better yet just having them around to rant at and spurt your feelings was appreciated. Without the close knit friendship you shared with them you wondered how much more lonely would you have felt on the job.

“Okay I’ve said it already but I’ll say it again. I think he likes you.” JJ was distracted by yet another dramatic sigh from you but this time it was with a smile, she shushed you before continuing to speak. “Whenever you get brought up in conversation he gets all fidgety and he stutters over his words more, call me cliche but that sounds like a classic love struck situation.”

“Even if that was true - which is isn’t! Does he honestly think not talking to me or ignoring any attempt I make at getting to know him is the way he should be going about this?”

“Maybe he’s nervous, you’re a hell of a woman (Y/N) and a lot to keep up with- I mean that in a good way!” Garcia exclaimed despite the other girl’s laughs, you smiled softly but were more concerned thinking about what she’d said. The possibility that Spencer could have been going through all that trouble to avoid you because he was nervous was one that you hadn’t considered. A gentle knock at the closed door made everyone’s heads spin in that direction, JJ pulled the lollipop from her mouth and gestured it at the door.

“Maybe it’s Spence.” She suggested before looking back at you who was putting your mug on the desk and hopping off of it. You doubted it highly, he was probably too busy looking at whatever was so damn important on his desk that he couldn’t answer your damn coffee question-

You opened the door and there stood Spencer, looking completely bewildered, the sight of him made you gasp and almost slam the door in his face due to pure embarrassment but you thankfully refrained. There was no point asking if he had heard what had been said because the wideness of his eyes and redness of his face; he’d heard enough.

“I. Were you, uh. Were you talking about.. Me?” Spencer barely strung the sentence together correctly, it was better than what you were managing because you kept trying to speak but you were too speechless, this was not how you wanted to reveal your feelings for him but it was too late now.

“My lovelies, I think you should have this conversation in private.” Garcia trotted over to where you stood before nudging you forward and out the door, Spencer’s mouth was agape as she slammed the door closed behind you before hearing the three woman bursting into giggles.

You took a deep breath and tried to remember how to speak, your hands clasped tightly in front of you. It took all the courage you had to nod your head.

The look on Spencer’s face was a mixture of confusion, relief and admiration. He could hardly believe what he had stumbled upon when trying to find Emily per Rossi’s request, at first his heart had dropped because the idea of you liking someone who wasn’t him was difficult to digest but it was after hearing you talk about someone ignoring you that he realised you were talking about him.

“I’m.. I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. It’s just, I don’t know how to talk to you. You’re like this, immensely wonderful person and It’s overwhelming and that’s not an excuse because I shouldn’t have ignored you as a response to you being great, that was dumb of me. I wanted to talk to you, I’ve wanted to for months now but I… my feelings just got in the way I suppose. If I made it out to seem that I disliked you that’s my fault and I’m sorry, I do like you.” Spencer rambled on and on, his nervousness drawing out more and more sentences which in short told you that he didn’t hate you and that was the biggest weight lifted off your chest. There was a reason JJ became a profiler instead of a liaison and it was because she was great at reading people and she had predicted this already.

“I like you too, Spencer.” You managed to say meekly, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. It seemed impossible considered how hard it just was for you to speak but with how adorable the doctor looked in front of you it gave you the boost you needed to slowly take a step closer to him, get up onto your tiptoes and press a chaste kiss to his lips.

Spencer had spent plenty of time wondering if your lips were as soft as they looked and upon learning that indeed they were, he just wanted to put all the time he’d thought about it to good use. When he pulled away, he watched as your eyes fluttered open seconds after his, your face was so close to his he could see every scar and freckle and his curious nature took over, he wanted to learn the story of every scar and count the freckles that covered your skin.

“You’re an amazing person too, by the way.” You giggled gently before resting your forehead against his, your smile only increasing as you felt Spencer take one of your hands into his larger one. After months of both being stuck in a state of nervousness and adulation, you couldn’t wait to make up for all that wasted time of wondering if the other liked them; instead making sure they knew how much they exactly did.

 


End file.
